The Truth in the Lie
by burtneymac95
Summary: "You know you can tell me anything, right?" Hannah told Booth. Booth tells Hannah the truth about his relationship with Hannah, but not all of it. How will Hannah react? What will Brennan have to say about Booth's honesty? Spoiler heavy. Post 6x09.


**_Hello again fellow fanfictioners! I'm sorry I haven't finished my other story, but I've been super busy and honestly, I lost interest. But after all these spoilers that are coming out and that promo, I couldn't not write anything. So I'm hoping that you like this enough to review and want more. It's based off the promo how Booth supposedly told Hannah about Brennan. _**

**_Spoiler's will probably happen throughout this story so if you don't to be spoiled, stay away! _**

**_Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Bones, the characters, or the storylines. _**

**_Summary: "You know you can tell me anything, right?" Hannah told Booth. Booth tells Hannah the truth about his relationship with Hannah, but not all of it. How will Hannah react? What will Brennan have to say about Booth's honesty? Spoiler heavy. Post 6x09._**

**_Enjoy! :D_**

* * *

Hannah Burley was an amazing journalist. She knew how to scoop out the story, how to tell when something wasn't right, and how to tell when someone was lying. Her third skill was about to come in handy. For a couple weeks now, she had been having the feeling that Seeley was hiding something from her. He had began acting differently after that Lauren Eames case, and she noticed, so had Temperance. From what she heard, they were just partners and really close friends, nothing more. That's what her brain told her. But her heart felt something completely different. What, she would often ask herself, she did not know. But she was soon to find out.

* * *

Seeley Booth walked into his girlfriend and his apartment in a daze. It had been a long, tiring case, but like always, they got their man. Things had been a little awkward since Brennan had confessed to Booth and he rejected her, as they were expected to be. He knew exactly how she felt, that's why he had been trying to at least spend more time with her so she wasn't alone. But everytime he looked at her, he couldn't help seeing her in his car once again, completely broken with tears streaming down her face. It was an image he wish he could just erase from his mind completely. She was so upset, he had never seen her break down like that. Sure he's seen her cry, but never before had she cried so hard, he didn't feel like it was the same woman he had fallen in love with…and still loved.

Yes, it was true. Booth still loved Brennan, there was no doubt about it. But he couldn't just drop what he had with Hannah just because she was finally ready to open her heart up. He just….couldn't. As much as he wanted to tell her how much he still loved her, it wasn't fair to Hannah. He knew what he had with Hannah wasn't a lifetime. But for now, he was going to let it play out, see where things went, and hopefully everything would work out in the end.

"Seeley? You're home early. No celebatory drinks with Temperance?" Hannah said as he walked into the kitchen where she was sat at the table, reading the newspaper.

"Nah, too tired. Thought I'd just come home and relax." he answered, sitting down in the seat across from her.

She nodded, satisfied. "How's Temperance been after the Lauren Eames case? I can tell she's different, she seems more…blocked off."

"Oh, she's uh…she's fine." he answered.

"That's…good. And you?"

"And you what?" he asked.

"Are you fine?" she asked, nervously wanting a real answer and not a lie.

"Yeah…of course. Why would you think otherwise?"

"I don't know. It just seemed like something changed between you guys."

He shook his head, hoping the conversation would end soon.

"You know, you can tell me anything, right?"

"Mhm." He mumbled, not making eye contact.

"And you know I won't get mad as long as you tell me the truth….right?"

That was when he looked up, scared that she might think something different happened between them then what really did.

"Tell you the truth about what?" he asked nervously.

"Anything. Anything at all."

Booth took a deep breath. She obviously knew something, she was a journalist how could she not? He didn't know whether he should tell her or not.

"_What happens between us, that should just be ours."_ He heard his voice echoing inside his head.

He didn't want to betray his trust to Brennan, but this was his girlfriend. He couldn't have her think he was cheating on her with his partner. He had to say something, he couldn't hide it any longer. He stood up, walked over to her, grabbed her hand, and pulled her up.

"Oh god." She whispered.

"Come with me." he said, walking them both over to the couch. He sat her down and grabbed both of her hands.

"What I'm about to tell you, you can't get mad about. Okay?"

"Oh god. You slept with her, didn't you?"

"No! No! I would never cheat. Ever. You can trust me on that."

She nodded. "Okay then…what?"

"Do you remember the night when I went looking for her during the Lauren Eames case?"

"Yeahhh." She drug out.

"Well, if I wouldn't have gotten there when I did, she would've been hit by a car." he started out.

She covered her mouth with her hands. "Was she…okay?"

"Physically yes, but emotionally…not so much. We were in the SUV on our way to the Jeffersonian when she started saying how she made a mistake and how Lauren died with regrets by not giving the helicopter pilot a chance and that was her biggest regret. Then she said she didn't want to have any regrets and she 'got the signal.'"

"Got the signal? What signal? What does that mean? What regret did she have?" she asked question after question, the journalist in her trying to get the whole story.

"Me...us." he stated.

Hannah nodded, her brain processing what he was saying.

"She has feelings for you." she said, not as a question, but a statement, as he nodded. "I should've noticed, I should've known. God, Seeley I'm…I'm so sorry. I'm standing in the way…." she rambled, standing up.

"Hannah no! Sit down. You didn't even listen to what I told her."

"Right. Sorry. Go ahead."

"I told her that I loved you and that you weren't a constalation prize. She accepted the fact and…we moved on."

"You…you just don't move on from something like that Seeley."

"You obviously don't know Bones that well. She can compartmentalize anything."

She nodded.

"So…are you mad?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and sighed. "No. I thank you Seeley. Thank you for telling me the truth."

She leaned towards him and kissed him passionately. He smiled against her lips.

"I love you." he mumbled, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Brennans face as Hannah said, "I love you too."

* * *

**_Shall I continue? I really hope you guy's liked it so please drop a few lines or two in a review(:_**


End file.
